Nyrdic Pantheon
Summary The Nyrdic Pantheon consists of many Gods, Goddesses, Angels, Heroes and Monsters which the followers of the Nyrdic Faith worship, fear or otherwise revere. NB: All facts are not exact, as many myths and folktales derive from oral and bardic tradition. As such, there can be discrepencies as well as wild exxagerations, etc. which are not mentioned in the below. Pantheon ^ = Deceased (may still reside in Valskal or in Helgard) Major Deities Harth - The God of War, Strength and Storms. Son of Ormyr and Vvana. He is the champion of Valskal. Ismyr^ - Also known as "Ismyr the New". The Nyrdic god of creation who defeated Nannyr at the beginning of time after slaying Yllr. He created the world and the gods. He died in the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. Lomat - God of Lies, Trickery and Deciet and master of Helgard. Son of Ormyr and Vvana. Ormyr - King of Valskal and the Nyrdic Pantheon, God of Kings and Fathers. Son of Ismyr and Besa, the husband of Vvana and the father of Harth, Lomat and Skryd. He created the human race from tree trunks and a number of the minor deities of the Nyrdic Pantheon from what few ice shards remained from Ismyr's battle with Nannyr. He is destined to die in the final battle of Ragnarok. Skryd - The Goddess of Love, Beauty, Snow and Women. Daughter of Ormyr and Vvana. Lesser Deities Barntan - God of Children. Son of Odlum and Slaktra and brother of Barntra. Barntra - Goddess of Children. Daughter of Odlum and Slaktra and sister of Barntan. Besa^ - The wife of Ismyr and mother of Ormyr. Died in the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. Bostra - The Goddess of the Home. Married to Fiskorn. Created by Ormyr. Fiskorn - The God of Fishing. Married to Bostra. Created by Ormyr. Kopman - The God of Money and Merchants. Created by Ormyr. Lakmede - The God of Healing and Medicine. Created by Ormyr. Odlum - The God of Farming. Husband and Slaktra and father of Barntan and Barntra. Created by Ormyr. Satsorn - The God of Gambling. Created by Ormyr. Slaktra - The Goddess of Family and Parenthood. Wife of Odlum and mother of Barntan and Barntra. She was created by Ormyr. Travirkun - The God of Woodcutting. Created by Ormyr. Vvana^ - The wife of Ormyr and mother of Harth, Lomat and Skryd, created from magykal ice by Ismyr. She died in the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. Angels Alidera - The Angel of Beauty and Women, one of Skryd's commanding angels. Married to Batus. Avling - The Angel of Crop Farming, one of Odlum's commanding angels. Batus - The Angel of Ice and Snow, one of Skryd's commanding angels. Married to Alidera. Faren - The Angel of Fathers, one of Ormyr's commanding angels. Husdyr - The Angel of Livestock Farming, one of Odlum's commanding angels Hval - One of Fiskorn's Angels. Krug - The Angel of War, one of Harth's commanding angels. Laks - One of Fiskorn's Angels. Ligge - The Angel of Lies, Lomat's commanding angel. Makt - The Angel of Kings, one of Ormyr's commanding angels. Styrk - The Angel of Strength, one of Harth's commanding angels. Tilhel - The Angel of Healing, Lakmede's commanding angel. Torden - The Angel of Storms, one of Harth's commanding angels. Torsk - One of Fiskorn's Angels. Heroes and Mythic Kings Hrafn - The Raven king who lives with Ormyr in Valskal. He was defeated in combat by Ormyr after taking out his eye, but was spared. Madhren^ - A Nyrdic hero famous for his slaying of the dragon Harkn. He now lives in Valskal and is one of the lovers of Skryd and father of the first Valkyries. Monsters and Villains Floed - The Winged Serpent who serves as Lomat's second in Helgard. Harkn^ - A Dragon who was slain by Madhren. Hjoti - One of the wolves of Ragnarok. Yllr^ - Known as "Yllr the Slain". The monster which swallowed up the world in the last world cycle. Slain at the beginning of time by Nannyr and Ismyr. Nannyr^ - Also known as "Nannyr the Old". The Nyrdic Villain who battles Ismyr at the beginning of time and from whose corpse the multiverse (The Almenigal). He was one of the slayers of Yllr. Skaal - One of the wolves of Ragnarok. Races Dwarves - The Dwarven race as in Ulvania, but supposed to have been created from a failed second attempt by Ismyr to create Vvana from a block of magykal ice, in which the ice shattered, hence their short stature. Cast into the earth after the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. It is interesting to note that these myths existed long before The Exodus of the Dwarves, suggesting there is some degree of truth in the myth. Jotnir - A race of Giants. Born from the first attempt to scuplt Vvana by Ismyr. Cast into the earth after the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. Referenced in the Vermundi Scroll as the servants of the Hrithmi or Ancient Ones, but this is not mentioned anywhere else and is usually discarded. Valkyries - The daughters of Skryd and the Nyrdic hero, Madhren, tasked by Ormyr to escort the worthy dead to Valskal. Further divided into Firstborns (those born from Skryd and Madhren) and Halfsisters (those born to other Valkyries) See Also Nyrdic Cosmology Nyrdic Faith Nyrdic Mythology and Folktales Category:Nyrds, Bayans and Baltans Category:Gods Category:Game Lore